This invention relates to a ladder assembly detachably mounted on the side of a construction vehicle, such as a wheeltype loader, to facilitate access to an operator's cab mounted thereon. The ladder is normally welded or otherwise suitably secured to the side of the vehicle to permit ascent of an operator to a platform on which the cab is mounted. In addition, a plurality of hand rails are normally mounted on the platform to aid the operator in descending the ladder assembly.